Lavenna Lavender
Lavenna Lavender, born Lavenna Luminous Lavender is a major antagonist turned supporting hero in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga - Gregory Grape Arc. She is seemly a secretary to Warden Walter Wade (aka Walter Watermelon), the warden who is in charge of Tarrytown Psych Hospital, the same hospital that imprisoned Jenny Mills and her mother before that. She is the only person from the Order who does not have a plant-motif code name, since her family name, Lavender, already refers to a plant. Lavenna is born from House of Lilac, which is once one of the oldest, most powerful and most influential family that is famous in town for their perfume. However, the family is also secretly serving the Order of Flourish, like many old and rich families within Sleepy Hollow. The Lilacs holds a secret of protecting some magic stones, which made its patriarch and matriarch killed by the agent of Shadow Warriors. Lavenna is the only direct blood relative of the family who survived. She started to hate Moloch and his minions, and in order to become stronger so that she could exact her vengeance, she joined the Star Spangled Secrecy as an assassin and spy to gain secrets from the Shadow Warriors, murdering them in process. However, she later met Gregory Grape (her boss), then a kind and warm-hearted man, who told her to learn to protect others, which is the true purpose of the Order itself. Lavenna was deeply moved and began to focus on protecting others. Not for long, the mysterious murder of District Attorney Dragonia Dragonfruit, one of her best friends as well as her late love interest, had changed everything. The murder of Hestia Hawthorn made everything worsen. Both of the murders were committed by Phyllis Peach, who had her secret agenda of gaining the Stone of Wisdom for herself. Both Lavenna and Gregory were depressed, and Gregory even became a sociopath after being exposed to the Feast of Apollo. Lavenna then became vicious once again, deciding to find a cure to the Order's current situation. Like many other colleagues, Lavenna believed that the second Feast of Apollo and the Dawn's Early Light are the only cures that could cleanse Sleepy Hollow away from the influence of Twelve Nethers, but she later found out the hypocrisy behind the Order after finding out that Christine Van Bilj was used as a tool of a mindless Gregory himself, and all it turned out to be under the manipulation of Phyllis Peach herself. Urged by her motive to save her friends, Lavenna then turned against the Order so that she would seek out the truth behind the Order's so-called reason, before she was utterly appalled by her later shocking discovery that Lord Helio became a hypocritical puppet of Moloch. Her heel-face turn is one of the main reason that the Star Spangled Secrecy became no longer secret anymore. She later forgave Gregory once she was informed by Calvin Cranberry the truth behind Dragonia and Hestia's demise, and later she helped Ichabod to fight against Phyllis Peach, the true main mastermind behind all of this chaos. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''Data Overview Appearance Introduction Basic Information Being a hidden badass assassin who seemed to be a harmless person, Lavenna is in fact one of the most lethal secondary members appearing within the Order of Flourish, with her superhuman strength as well as her lethal tendency using assassination skills and inhumane intelligence. The debut of Lavenna is one of the most modest debuts which occurred in the entire storyline of ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, even in the storylines in the entire shared universe of all storylines CIS Productions produced so far. Instead of having a glamorous and deserving debut as a major character, Lavenna appeared as a seemly nothing but an extra with only a few lines. At first, Lavenna appeared as nobody but a secretary of the Warden of Tarrytown inside a maid outfit, similar to Selina Strawberry who acted as the maid of the mayor. Unlike Selina, however, Lavenna did not have her name revealed in her debut, and she only had a few lines commenting on the suicidal events happening in Tarrytown, as well as expressing her sadness on the death of Lori Roberts. After that, she was never seen again until the end of Tarrytown Sub Arc, when she appeared in front of Gregory, reporting the events in Tarrytown, and she had her true name revealed by Gregory instead of herself. Instead of her true name, Lavenna was billed only as "secretary" throughout her appearance in Tarrytown Sub Arc. Although having her debut as a pretty modest one, Lavenna is considered to be one of the most dangerous and most deadly members in the latest generations of the Star Spangled Secrecy, According to Albert Apple, Lavenna is the second strongest member of the current Secrecy generation, despite being a woman. She is described to be skilled in Choy Li Fut, a Chinese martial art in southern regions. She is also skilled in the fight of throwing knives. The technique of Lavenna is proved to be utterly effective and can cause more harm in a quick speed. Even after her true identity revealed, Lavenna does not speak much of dialogues during her fight, and she does not even scream or grunt when she is attacked. Instead, she focus more on using physical techniques and weaponry in her fight. She is also a skilled magician, but she never relies on magic spells. The magic spells is often used alongside her fighting techniques to make it more effective, making her the first female character in LOTM: WoSH who is an amalgram of a magician, a sharp weapon master and a skilled martial artist. ''Tarot Motif - XIII. Death Death (XIII) is the thirteenth trump or Major Arcana card in most traditional Tarot decks. It is used in Tarot, tarock and tarocchi games as well as in divination. This card simply signifies, in any subject you're inquiring about, "giving up all that is superficial and concentrating on what is basic, fundamental and truly important" in the specific matter you're asking about. The Death card usually depicts a Grim Reaper, personified Death, sometimes riding a horse but more often wielding a sickle. Surrounding it are dead and dying people from all classes, including kings, bishops and commoners. The Rider-Waite tarot deck depicts the skeleton carrying a black standard emblazoned with a white flower along with the Crashing Towers from The Moon raising with The Sun setting behind them in the background. According to Eden Gray and other authors on the subject, it is unlikely that this card actually represents a physical death. Typically it implies an end, possibly of a relationship or interest, and therefore implies an increased sense of self-awareness—not to be confused with self-consciousness or any kind of self-diminishment. In fact, Eden Gray interprets this card as a change of thinking from an old way into a new way. The horse Death is riding is stepping over a prone king, which symbolizes how not even royalty can stop change. While the Death Arcana represents transition, regeneration, deep change, and cycles, the inverse Death Arcana represents doom, destruction, and an end to everything. Name Her first name "'Lavenna'" was a play on the word "Ravenna", referring to the capital city of the Province of Ravenna, in the Emilia-Romagna region of Northern Italy. It was the capital city of the Western Roman Empire from 402 until that empire collapsed in 476. It then served as the capital of the Ostrogothic Kingdom until it was re-conquered in 540 by the Eastern Roman (Byzantine) Empire. Afterwards, the city formed the center of the Byzantine Exarchate of Ravenna until the invasion of the Lombards in 751, after which it became the seat of the Kingdom of the Lombards. The origin of the name Ravenna is unclear, although it is believed the name is Etruscan. Some have speculated that "ravenna" is related to "Rasenna" (later "Rasna"), the term that the Etruscans used for themselves, but there is no agreement on this point. Her family name "'Lavender'", which followed the plant motif of the Order, is called ''Lavandula in Latin. Lavender is a genus of 47 known species of flowering plants in the mint family, Lamiaceae. It is native to the Old World and is found from Cape Verde and the Canary Islands, Europe across to northern and eastern Africa, the Mediterranean, southwest Asia to southeast India. Many members of the genus are cultivated extensively in temperate climates as ornamental plants for garden and landscape use, for use as culinary herbs, and also commercially for the extraction of essential oils. The most widely cultivated species, Lavandula angustifolia, is often referred to as lavender, and there is a color named for the shade of the flowers of this species. Lavenna's name followed the alliterative motif of the Order of Flourish (Laven'na '''Laven'der). Unlike all other members of the Order, Lavenna's family name already represented a plant, she does not need one more plant code name when she was referred in the Order's files. Logo House Redwyne2.png Pure of Heart proposal ''Lavenna Lavender''' is the second-in-command of the Star Spangled Secrecy, a spy organization working for the Order of Flourish and her boss, Gregory Grape. Despite at first appearing as an antagonist, Lavenna is revealed to be one of the sanest and most benign members in the entire Order. Lavenna is also the first one who join Team Witness in order to seek out the truth behind the Bell of Awakening after realizing that the Bell was a dangerous thing. Being the love interest of Gregory as well as his secretary, Lavenna desired a nice and peaceful and kind life with him instead of being both a spy and a professional killer against those who are oppose to the Order, but soon she found the death of Dragonia Dragonfruit, an attorney that is a close friend of both Gregory and Lavenna, utterly devastating to both her and Gregory. She was worried that Gregory will have a sanity slippage after losing his best friend in his entire life. Lavenna believed that as long as she take part in the action of bringing back the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, Moloch and the Zodiac Demons will be destroyed, and she will see Gregory return back to his normal personality before the start of the Feast of Apollo. However, after witnessing the presence of the mysterious Charlotte Raisin, who turned out to be Christine Van Bilj after being experimented by Gregory, Lavenna started to feel disturbed that the Secrecy was going on to a wrong way. She immediately found out that it was Phyllis Peach who was manipulating Gregory via brainwashing so that he could use the Bell of Awakening to make the witch descendant lose control on their power, damaging much of the town and framed Katrina Crane, who was helping the Order to bring back her coven, for the crimes. It was also a ploy for Christine, who soon regained her consciousness, to bring back the dark coven of Moloch in order to take control of the town of Sleepy Hollow. Startled and drenched in guilt, Lavenna immediately went to save the Two Witness from the stake and told Katrina and Jeremy Crane the entire truth before freeing them from the control of Gregory, just as Phyllis was about to be succeeded to make Katrina a traitor to the Team Witness. Lavenna is also shown to be caring to her colleagues and underlings, feeling unnerved for what the Secrecy did to train their new minions. After joining the Team Witness, Lavenna soon did the right thing other than blindly following her master's order. She opened the Gate of Glamour for Ichabod with no hesitation, planning to stop the Second Feast of Apollo to take form. Undergoing her character development, Lavenna became a true hero instead of a vicious killer, being one of the most important keys to the Order's reformation.'' ''Personal Information Biography Personality Initially, prior to La Gloton incident and the Feast of Apollo altogether, Lavenna was once a naive and warm-hearted girl who shows true affection towards Dragonia Dragonfruit and other friends, including Phyllis Peach, which was why Phyllis never intend to kill her unless Lavenna crossed her line. Besides being loyal to the Light Lord, Lavenna was also loyal to Sarandon Family as the maid of Steven Sarandon and a good friend to Hestia Hawthorn, nurturing a young Selina Strawberry and Helene Hawthorn for them, respectively. Nonetheless, Lavenna was shown to be jealous and hostile to any girls who got close to Dragonia. Particularly, she wasn't easy-going with Phyllis, since she saw her as a love rival, while Phyllis was yet to discover she was Dragonia's girlfriend at the time. When Phyllis had found out that Lavenna was Dragonia's girlfriend, she was very furious. In spite of her flaws, Lavenna was initially a kind person, but all changed after the death of Dragonia and Hestia, especially after Phyllis (as La Gloton) put the head of Dragonia into a box, sending to Lavenna in order to spite her. Shocked and driven insane by such horror, the personality of Lavenna turned upside down. She became cold, remorseless and vengeful, driving herself onto a roaring rampage of revenge against La Gloton. After succumbed to the Hate Plague brought by the Feast of Apollo, Lavenna turned utterly cold and vengeful. She was convinced that carrying on the Order of Flourish's project was a part for her revenge against La Gloton, since the second Feast of Apollo would undo every horror that the town of Sleepy Hollow suffered, especially from La Gloton and Moloch, bringing back Dragonia in the process. Under her training as an assassin to the Star Spangled Secrecy and subsequently, the Star Spangled Society, Lavenna shed many emotions of hers, the emotions towards her enemies and targets in particular. She became skilled and dangerous, much to Selina and Lord Helio's satisfaction. In spite of her levelheadedness and grim personality, some old part of Lavenna still retained in her nature, like she still cared about her own colleagues and the town of Sleepy Hollow, trying to do her best to save it from Moloch and find La Gloton. However, she was unable to believe in those who are not in her faction, believing they were as dangerous as La Gloton. After discovering the truth behind Lord Helio as well as Phyllis Peach's true nature, however, Lavenna found out her mistake and chose to help the Team Witness instead of carrying on the second Feast of Apollo. However, upon discovering Phyllis' true nature, Lavenna was the first one who tried to slain Phyllis on sight, but she was unable to carry on this attempt due to the interference of Dark Arzonia and the mutation of Helio, also set up by Phyllis when she betrayed the entire Order of Flourish right in front of all of them. Later, Lavenna became more supportive towards Ichabod and gave him her blade before her death, encouraging him to slain Phyllis, Dark Arzonia, Michael Langdon and Moloch with all of his friends. Quotes *"It took God seven days to create paradise. Let's see if we can do better. From this day on, I will cleanse this town from fear with fear itself. I'm done being a normie! I need a change, a big one. I need strength and power."'' *''"I'm just an ordinary girl. Criminals killed my dad, and my mom left me as well. I was alone, abandoned, but then... something happened. I changed, by joining a force that is controlling this town for two centuries... As you can see, Mr. Crane, I am different from now on, inside and out. If human beings know who they are and remain true to themselves, the choice is no choice at all. They must fulfill their destiny and become who they are meant to be, no matter how much they may hate it."'' ''Powers and Abilities Gallery Izayoi.Sakuya.full.2172829.jpg Izayoi.Sakuya.full.2115942.jpg Izayoi.Sakuya.full.1952085.jpg Izayoi.Sakuya.full.1996109.jpg Trivia *In her debut during ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - War Arc, Lavenna was originally billed as "secretary". Her true identity and her hidden malice would be revealed by the end of Tarrytown Sub Arc. ''Real-Life Inspirations Jing Ke Jing Ke (? – 227 BC) was a retainer of Crown Prince Dan of the Yan state and renowned for his failed assassination attempt of King Zheng of the Qin state, who later became Qin Shi Huang, China's first emperor (reign from 221 BC to 210 BC). His story is told in the chapter entitled Biographies of Assassins (刺客列傳) in Sima Qian's Records of the Grand Historian. In 228 BC, the Qin army was already at the Zhao capital of Handan, and was waiting to approach the state of Yan. Jing Ke agreed to go to Qin and pretend to be a nobleman begging for mercy.2 According to events at the time, Dukang (督亢) (in present-day Hebei Province) was the first part of the Yan state that the Qin wanted, by reason of its fertile farmland. The plan was to present as gifts the map of Dukang and the severed head of the traitorous Qin general Fan Wuji to the king of Qin, in order to approach him. At the time, General Fan Wuji had lost favor with Qin and wanted revenge against it; whereas the Qin state put a bounty on capturing him of 1,000 gold pieces. Jing Ke went to Fan himself to discuss the assassination plan. Fan Wuji believed that the plan would work, and agreed to commit suicide so that his head could be collected. Prince Dan then obtained the sharpest possible dagger, refined it with poison, and gave it to Jing Ke. To accompany him, Prince Dan assigned Qin Wuyang as his assistant. Qin Wuyang was known to have successfully committed murder at age of 13. In 227 BC, Prince Dan and other guests wore white clothing and white hats at the Yi River (易水) to send the pair of assassins off. Jing Ke reportedly sang a song "the wind blows, the river freezes. The hero fords, never to return!" (風蕭蕭兮易水寒，壯士一去兮不復還). The King of Qin received the message of visitors presenting a gift to him, and was willing to receive them at the city. Concealing the dagger inside the map scroll, Jing Ke and Qin Wuyang represented the Yan and met with the King.5 Qin Wuyang reportedly became so nervous that he acted almost paralyzed when entering the presence of the King. Jing Ke explained that his partner had never set eyes on the Son of Heaven. Other sources suggest Jing Ke described Qin Wuyang as a rural boy from the countryside who had never seen the world. When the King opened the map, Jing Ke immediately seized the revealed dagger and attacked the King, who managed to back away from the initial thrust, tearing off a sleeve in the process. While the King fled from his attacker on foot, he attempted to draw his own sword hanging from his belt, but was unable to do so quickly enough, as it was a ceremonial sword that had deliberately been made very long. None of the other Qin officials within the vicinity were armed and able to stop Jing Ke, and the guards stationed outside the palace were unable to reach the scene in time. In the confusion Jing Ke began to close in on the King, who struggled to get away from the assassin by circling behind a pillar. Seeing the king in grave danger, a royal physician named Xia Wuju (夏無且) grabbed his medicine bag and threw it at Jing Ke. This slowed down the assassin just enough to allow the king to recover some distance. Reminded by cries from other officials, the King managed to shift the sword behind his back and unsheathe over his shoulder. He immediately struck Jing Ke in the thigh, effectively immobilizing him. The injured Jing Ke, out of a desperate last attempt, threw his dagger towards the King, only to miss the target. The King then proceeded to stab Jing Ke eight more times, mortally wounding him. At this point, the guards arrived to finish off both Jing Ke and the fleeing Qin Wuyang. Charlotte Corday Charlotte Corday, in full Marie-Anne-Charlotte Corday d’Armont, (born July 27, 1768, Saint-Saturnin, near Séez, Normandy, France—died July 17, 1793, Paris), the assassin of the French revolutionary Jean-Paul Marat. Descended from a noble family, educated in a convent at Caen, and royalist by sentiment, yet susceptible also to the ideals of the Enlightenment, Corday was living with an aunt in Caen when it became a center of the “federalist” movement against the National Convention after the expulsion of the Girondins in May–June 1793. Inspired especially by Charles Barbaroux among the Girondin refugees, she left for Paris to work for the Girondin cause. There Corday solicited an interview with Marat because of the influence of his newspaper over the masses, and on July 13, 1793 she was finally admitted to his presence while he was in his bath. She named dissidents in Normandy; he noted them and assured her that they would be guillotined. She then drew a knife from under her dress and stabbed him through the heart. Arrested on the spot, she was tried and convicted by the Revolutionary Tribunal (July 16–17) and forthwith guillotined on the Place de la Révolution. Song Jiaoren Song Jiaoren (Chinese: 宋教仁; pinyin: Sòng Jiàorén; Wade–Giles: Sung Chiao-jen, tɕjâuɻə̌n; Given name at birth: Liàn 鍊; Courtesy name: Dùnchū 鈍初) (5 April 1882 – 22 March 1913) was a Chinese republican revolutionary, political leader and a founder of the Kuomintang (KMT). He was assassinated in 1913 after leading his Kuomintang party to victory in China's first democratic elections. Evidence strongly implied that China's provisional president, Yuan Shikai, was responsible for his assassination. On March 20, 1913, while traveling with a group of colleagues to the Parliament in Beijing, Song Jiaoren was shot twice at close range at the Shanghai Railway Station by a lone gunman named Wu Shiying who had been contracted by Ying Guixin, a Shanghai underworld figure closely associated with the Yuan Shikai regime; he died two days later in hospital. The trail of evidence led to the secretary of the cabinet and the provisional premier of Yuan Shikai's government, (Zhao Bingjun). Although Yuan was considered by contemporary Chinese media sources the man most likely behind the assassination, the main conspirators investigated by authorities were either themselves assassinated or disappeared mysteriously; Zhao Bingjun himself was poisoned in 1914. Because of the lack of evidence, Yuan was never officially implicated. The political climate within China degenerated soon after Song Jiaoren's assassination, eventually leading to the failed "Second Revolution". Yuan Shikai ejected the Kuomintang from China's elected assemblies in 1913, dissolved parliament in 1914, declared himself emperor in 1915, and died in 1916. Following the failure of China's first democratic system to achieve a stable government, the country descended into more than a decade of warlordism. Soong Ching-ling Soong Ching-ling (27 January 1893 – 29 May 1981) was a Chinese political figure. As the second wife of Sun Yat-sen, one of the leaders of the 1911 revolution that established the Republic of China, she was often referred to as Madame Sun Yat-sen. She was a member of the Soong family and, together with her siblings, played a prominent role in China's politics prior to 1949. After the establishment of the People's Republic of China in 1949, she held several prominent positions in the new government, including Vice President of China (1949–1975) and Vice Chairman of the Standing Committee of the National People's Congress (1954–1959, 1975–1981), traveled abroad during the early 1950s, representing her country at a number of international events. During the Cultural Revolution, however, she was heavily criticized. Following the purge of President Liu Shaoqi in 1968, she and Dong Biwu as Vice Presidents became de facto Heads of State of China until 1972, when Dong was appointed Acting President. Soong survived the Cultural Revolution, but appeared less frequently after 1976. As the Chairman of the Standing Committee of the National People's Congress from 1976 to 1978, Soong was the Head of State. During her final illness in May 1981, she was given the special title of "Honorary President of the People's Republic of China". Marielle Franco Marielle Franco (Portuguese pronunciation: ˈfɾɐ̃ku, born Marielle Francisco da Silva; 27 July 1979 – 14 March 2018) was a Brazilian politician, feminist, and human rights activist. After earning a master's degree in public administration from the Fluminense Federal University, she served as a city councilor of the Municipal Chamber of Rio de Janeiro for the Socialism and Liberty Party (PSOL) from January 2017 until her death. Beginning in 2007, Franco worked for state representative Marcelo Freixo as a consultant, and she coordinated the state legislature's Committee for the Defense of Human Rights and Citizenship.1312 She also worked for civil society organizations, including the Brazil Foundation and the Maré Center for Solidarity Studies and Action. In 2016, Franco ran for a seat on the Rio de Janeiro city council in the municipal elections. As a black woman and single mother from the favelas, Franco positioned herself as a representative and defender of poor black women and people from the favelas. With over 46,500 votes, Franco was one of 51 people elected, receiving the fifth highest vote total out of more than 1,500 candidates. As a city council member, Franco fought against gender violence, for reproductive rights, and for the rights of favela residents. She chaired the Women's Defense Commission and formed part of a four-person committee that monitored the federal intervention in Rio de Janeiro. Working with the Rio de Janeiro Lesbian Front, Franco presented a bill to create a day of lesbian visibility in Rio de Janeiro in August 2017, but the bill was defeated by a vote of 19-17. On 14 March 2018, while in a car after delivering a speech, Franco and her driver were shot multiple times and killed by assailants in another vehicle. Franco had been an outspoken critic of police brutality and extrajudicial killings, as well as the February 2018 federal intervention by Brazilian president Michel Temer in the state of Rio de Janeiro which resulted in the deployment of the army in police operations. Fictional Inspirations Harry Osborn Harold "Harry" Osborn is Peter Parker / Spider-Man's best friend who is also the second Green Goblin. Harry is the son of Norman Osborn and Emily Lyman. The circumstances of Harry's birth weakens Emily, and she dies after a long illness. Heartbroken, Norman becomes a cold and unloving father; Norman either contemptuously dismisses Harry or lashes out at him in fury. As a result, Harry spends much of his life trying desperately to earn his father's approval. Upon graduating from high school, he enrolls in Empire State University. Among the wealthiest students in the school, Harry soon becomes one of the most popular as well, despite his aloof manner. He has a clique of rich, popular students around him; one of these is the lovely Gwen Stacy. Gwen is intrigued by a new student: bookish, studious and painfully-shy Peter Parker. Harry takes a dislike to Parker; he resents the attention Gwen pays to Peter, and he assumes that Peter's standoffishness is snobbery. After confronting Parker, Harry realizes that Peter is merely shy and is also worried about his ailing aunt May Parker. Despite this rocky start, Harry and Peter became friends, eventually sharing an apartment. Harry does not realize that his best friend is the superhero Spider-Man, nor that his father became the supervillain Green Goblin in an accident while attempting to create a super-serum. Moreover, before he became friends with Harry, Spider-Man was unmasked and captured by Green Goblin. During the subsequent battle, an electric shock removed all memory of being Green Goblin from Norman's mind. Spider-Man then hid all evidence of Norman's double identity, to keep Harry from being hurt by the revelation. However, Norman's Green Goblin persona resurfaces from time to time. These are difficult times for Harry, as his father's periodic episodes are unexplainable. He had experimented with drugs in his teens; but he escalates his usage, as well as trying ever-harder substances. This affects his mental stability and his relationships with his friends. Spider-Man uses this to his advantage during one battle with Green Goblin; he is able to stop the fight by showing Norman his son's emaciated condition, brought on by an accidental cocaine overdose. The sight shocks Norman so much that it brings him back to sanity. Jill Valentine Jill Valentine is one of the main protagonists of ''Resident Evil Franchise. She is an American Special Operations Agent (SOA) of the Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Alliance, of which she is a co-founder and one of the original eleven members, making her a respected and high ranking operative of the organization. Jill's father was French, and her mother was of Japanese migratory descent (referred to as a "Nikkei"). Numerous official documents, including her character file found in Resident Evil 5, highlight Jill's unrivaled ability to remain calm under extreme conditions, while the manual for the remake of the original Resident Evil says that her quick thinking has kept herself and her comrades alive on numerous occasions. Despite her generally calm and collected demeanor, there are a few times where Jill loses her cool at the horrors of Spencer Estate and afterwards. When investigating a bathroom, a rotting zombie attacks her from a bathtub, taken by surprise Jill is forced to stomp the zombie skull in. Staring down in horror at the decaying corpse, Jill is overcome and vomits in a nearby toilet. Jill also has a strong capacity for anger, upon discovering Albert Wesker betrayal and implication in multiple S.T.A.R.S officers' deaths, she calls him "pathetic" and like Chris bears a grudge against him for multiple games. Jill's hatred for Wesker reaches its peak when he captures her and sickeningly experiments on her, turning her into his puppet as revenge against Chris. Upon Wesker's death in the volcano, Jill expressed immense relief at her arch enemy's demise, saying "finally" while flying away in helicopter. Her profile in Resident Evil 3 describes her as cheerful yet determined, with a strong sense of justice, while her involvement with S.T.A.R.S., a Bio-hazard Containment Unit and co-founding, high ranking role within the BSAA show her years of commitment to stopping bio-terror and fighting for peace and the protection of innocents. Jill is a loyal partner and friend to her fellow soldiers, particularly Chris Redfield. Her entire involvement in the Il Veltro conspiracy began through her search for Chris when he was reported missing. During the raid on Spencer's Estate, she proved that she was even prepared to give her life to protect Chris and stop hated enemy, Albert Wesker, when she tackled Wesker out of a window and over a cliff edge as he prepared to kill Chris. When she was taken by Wesker, Jill was experimented on and brainwashed by P30 which took a heavy toll on her physically despite granting her super strength and agility. Against her will, Jill became loyal to Wesker and Excella assisting them in their plans and even going so far as to infect innocent lives with the Uroboros virus. Despite being used as a puppet, Jill was responsive and only spoke when necessary. She carried out her objectives without question. Eventually, she did manage to fight back her brainwashed state thanks to Chris' voice calling out her name, but the effects of P30 proved to be too powerful for her to resist. Regardless, once Chris and Sheva freed her from Wesker's control she soon came back to her senses and aided them in their fight against Wesker. Being partners since at least 1998, they seem to share a very strong bond revolving around their partnership. Jill is shown to have a sense of humor, telling Barry in an email that since she was never given a funeral she better have one hell of a welcome back party. In a deleted piece of audio from Lost in Nightmares, she teases Chris about his apparent flirting with a co-worker, joking that she "didn't know he liked them so young." ''Yún Yùn Yún Yùn (云韵), also known as Yun Zhi, is one of the principle characters of Chinese modern fantasy novel, ''Dou Po Cang Qiong and its various media adaptations. She was the ninth and last head of Yunlan Zong (云岚宗, lt. "Hall of Cloud and Tempest") and the teacher of Nalan Yanran, as well as a friend and one of the former romantic interest of Xiao Yan. Overall, Yun is considered as a icy beauty who is reasonable, serious and kind. She and Xiao Yan formed a sibling bond and even a romantic relationship until Xiao Yan killed one of Yun Lanzong's elders for his bitterness towards Xiao Clan, which Yun was oblivious with. She was torn between her budding friendship with Xiao Yan and her position as Yunlan Zong's leader. During the clash between Yun Lan Zong and Xiao Clan, which was burst due to the humiliation and death upon Xiao Yan's family caused by Yunlan Zong, Yún Yùn stood at the side of Xiao Yan and protected him secretly so that Yan and escape from Garma Empire. Therefore, her position was stripped by her master, Yun Shan, the former Yun Lan Zong master, who forced her to marry Gu He in a loveless marriage. After Xiao Yan's final battle against Yunlan Zong, which ended up that Yun Shan was murdered by a messenger from Temple of Souls, Yunlan Zong was revealed to be a puppet of the Temple of Souls, much to Yún Yùn's guilt and sorrow. She later dissolved Yunlan Zong under Xiao Yan's request and went to the Middle Land of Garma Empire. Later, she took over Hua Zong (花宗, lit. "Hall of Blossom") and become its new mistress, before joining Xiao Yan's side in his final battle against the Heavenly Emperor of Souls. ''Deadshot Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. Created by David Vern Reed, Lew Schwartz, and Bob Kane, he first appeared in Batman #59 (June–July 1950). The character is an excellent sniper who regularly boasts of never missing a shot, and is often considered as one of the deadliest assassins in the DC Universe. Deadshot is an adversary of the superhero Batman and belongs to the collective of enemies that make up his rogues gallery. Though normally portrayed as a supervillain, he is sometimes depicted as an antihero. IGN's ranked Deadshot as the 43rd Greatest Comic Book Villain of All Time in 2009. The character has appeared in various forms of media, like the television series Arrow played by Michael Rowe. He was most notably in the live-action 2016 film Suicide Squad, in which he is portrayed by actor Will Smith. Lady Shiva Lady Shiva (real name: Sandra Woo-San) is one of the world's greatest martial artists and an antagonist to Richard Dragon, Black Canary, Question and Batman. Having dedicated her life to the study of combat, she is a human weapon living for the thrill of a good fight. Her daughter is the vigilante Cassandra Cain, who she conceived with assassin David Cain as the perfect warrior. In addition, she was mentor to the Question. She has been involved with the Birds of Prey, the Brotherhood of the Fist, the League of Assassins and the Secret Society of Super-Villains. Lady Shiva was created by Dennis O'Neil and Ric Estrada, first appearing in Richard Dragon, Kung-Fu Fighter #5. Teresa Linares Teresa Linares (テレサ・リナレス Teresa Rinaresu?) is a major antagonist in ''Tales of Berseria. She is both a praetor-rank exorcist from the Abbey and Oscar Dragonia's elder half-sister. She governs over Hellawes, the northern area of the Holy Midgand Empire. She has gained the title of "Frozen Queen" because of her stoic and cold personality, but she dotes on Oscar and shows her kindness only to him. She was initially tethered to two members of the Malakhim race who she referred to as "Number One" and "Number Two", using them for their malak artes. Teresa appears as a righteous individual who demands the utmost of respect with regards to her steadfast obedience towards the Abbey's precepts. An orderly person, she exhibits a nature hailed by the citizens of Hellawes as a prompt and proper individual. Others see Teresa as a cold, calculating woman who would do anything to forward the Abbey's goals. She treats her malakhim like tools and commands them to act as such regardless of their sense of humanity. However, the warmth of her personality is reserved for her brother, Oscar, whom she dotes upon constantly. Her compassion for her brother is at a level wherein she would willingly give up her own life to guarantee his safety. ''Atalante - Red Archer Archer of "Red" ("赤"のアーチャー, "Aka" no Āchā?) is the Archer-class Servant of Rottweil Berzinsky of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail War of ''Fate/Apocrypha. Shirou Kotomine assumes command over her before she even meets her Master, and through his machinations, he later officially becomes Archer's Master. She is one of the Servants able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Archer's True Name is Atalanta (アタランテ, Atarante?), a famous huntress known as the Chaste Huntress (純潔の狩人, Junketsu no Karyūdo?) that appears in Greek mythology. She is a huntress who is famous for her swift feet in Ancient Greek legend. She became famous after being the first one to drive an arrow into the Calydonian Boar during its extermination. Also, she is included as a member of the Argonauts, which assembled brave heroes from all over Greece. She has the tragic past of being born as the daughter of a king of a certain country and yet being abandoned in the mountains by her father. ''Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Reformed Villains Category:Sane Characters Category:Order of Flourish Category:Team Witness members Category:Assassins Category:Secret Agents Category:Remorseful Villains Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Fallen Hero Category:Knight Templar Category:Double Agent Category:Affably Evil Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Tragic Villains Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Major Characters Category:Major Villains Category:Major Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Orphans Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martyrs Category:Badass Normal Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Characters who are smarter than they seem Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Salem Descendants Category:The Dreaded